Chemoattractant cytokines or chemokines are a family of proinflammatory mediators that promote recruitment and activation of multiple lineages of leukocytes and lymphocytes. They can be released by many kinds of tissue cells after activation. Continuous release of chemokines at sites of inflammation mediates the ongoing migration of effector cells in chronic inflammation. The chemokines characterized to date are related in primary structure. They share four conserved cysteines, which form disulfide bonds. Based upon this conserved cysteine motif, the family is divided into two main branches, designated as the Cxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94C chemokines (xcex1-chemokines), and the Cxe2x80x94C chemokines (xcex2-chemokines), in which the first two conserved cysteines are separated by an intervening residue, or adjacent respectively (Baggiolini, M. and Dahinden, C. A., Immunology Today, 15:127-133 (1994)).
The Cxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94C chemokines include a number of potent chemoattractants and activators of neutrophils, such as interleukin 8 (IL-8), PF4 and neutrophil-activating peptide-2 (NAP-2). The Cxe2x80x94C chemokines include RANTES (Regulated on Activation, Normal T Expressed and Secreted), the macrophage inflammatory proteins 1xcex1 and 1xcex2 (MIP-1xcex1 and MIP-1xcex2), eotaxin and human monocyte chemotactic proteins 1-3 (MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3), which have been characterized as chemoattractants and activators of monocytes or lymphocytes but do not appear to be chemoattractants for neutrophils. Chemokines, such as RANTES and MIP-1xcex1, have been implicated in a wide range of human acute and chronic inflammatory diseases including respiratory diseases, such as asthma and allergic disorders.
The chemokine receptors are members of a superfamily of G protein-coupled receptors (GPCR) which share structural features that reflect a common mechanism of action of signal transduction (Gerard, C. and Gerard, N. P., Annu Rev. Immunol., 12:775-808 (1994); Gerard, C. and Gerard, N. P., Curr. Opin. Immunol., 6:140-145 (1994)). Conserved features include seven hydrophobic domains spanning the plasma membrane, which are connected by hydrophilic extracellular and intracellular loops. The majority of the primary sequence homology occurs in the hydrophobic transmembrane regions with the hydrophilic regions being more diverse. The first receptor for the Cxe2x80x94C chemokines that was cloned and expressed binds the chemokines MIP-1xcex1 and RANTES. Accordingly, this MIP-1xcex1/RANTES receptor was designated Cxe2x80x94C chemokine receptor 1 (also referred to as CCR-1; Neote, K., et al., Cell, 72:415-425 (1993); Horuk, R. et al., WO 94/11504, May 26, 1994; Gao, J.-I. et al., J. Exp. Med., 177:1421-1427 (1993)). Three receptors have been characterized which bind and/or signal in response to RANTES: CCR3 mediates binding and signaling of chemokines including eotaxin, RANTES, and MCP-3 (Ponath et al., J. Exp. Med., 183:2437 (1996)), CCR4 binds chemokines including RANTES, MIP-1xcex1, and MCP-1 (Power, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270:19495 (1995)), and CCR5 binds chemokines including MIP-1xcex1, RANTES, and MIP-1xcex2 (Samson, et al., Biochem. 35: 3362-3367 (1996)). RANTES is a chemotactic chemokine for a variety of cell types, including monocytes, eosinophils, and a subset of T-cells. The responses of these different cells may not all be mediated by the same receptor, and it is possible that the receptors CCR1, CCR4 and CCR5 will show some selectivity in receptor distribution and function between leukocyte types, as has already been shown for CCR3 (Ponath et al.). In particular, the ability of RANTES to induce the directed migration of monocytes and a memory population of circulating T-cells (Schall, T. et al., Nature, 347:669-71 (1990)) suggests this chemokine and its receptor(s) may play a critical role in chronic inflammatory diseases, since these diseases are characterized by destructive infiltrates of T cells and monocytes.
Many existing drugs have been developed as antagonists of the receptors for biogenic amines, for example, as antagonists of the dopamine and histamine receptors. No successful antagonists have yet been developed to the receptors for the larger proteins such as chemokines and C5a. Small molecule antagonists of the interaction between Cxe2x80x94C chemokine receptors and their ligands, including RANTES and MIP-1xcex1, would provide compounds useful for inhibiting harmful inflammatory processes xe2x80x9ctriggeredxe2x80x9d by receptor ligand interaction, as well as valuable tools for the investigation of receptor-ligand interactions.
It has now been found that a class of small organic molecules are antagonists of chemokine receptor function and can inhibit leukocyte activation and/or recruitment. An antagonist of chemokine receptor function is a molecule which can inhibit the binding and/or activation of one or more chemokines, including Cxe2x80x94C chemokines such as RANTES, MIP-1xcex1, MCP-2, MCP-3 and MCP-4 to one or more chemokine receptors on leukocytes and/or other cell types. As a consequence, processes and cellular responses mediated by chemokine receptors can be inhibited with these small organic molecules. Based on this discovery, a method of treating a disease associated with aberrant leukocyte recruitment and/or activation is disclosed as well as a method of treating a disease mediated by chemokine receptor function. The method comprises administering to a subject in need an effective amount of a compound or small organic molecule which is an antagonist of chemokine receptor function. Compounds or small organic molecules which have been identified as antagonists of chemokine receptor function are discussed in detail hereinbelow, and can be used for the manufacture of a medicament for treating or for preventing a disease associated with aberrant leukocyte recruitment and/or activation. The invention also relates to the disclosed compounds and small organic molecules for use in treating or preventing a disease associated with aberrant leukocyte recruitment and/or activation. The invention also includes pharmaceutical compositions comprising one or more of the compounds or small organic molecules which have been identified herein as antagonists of chemokine function and a suitable pharmaceutical carrier. The invention further relates to novel compounds which can be used to treat an individual with a disease associated with aberrant leukocyte recruitment and/or activation and methods for their preparation.